Egyedüli Túlélő
Az Egyedüli Túlélő (Sole Survivor) a Fallout 4 főhőse, a játékos karaktere. A Háború előtt Sanctuary Hills-ben élt családjával (Nate/Nora és Shaun). Nate, egy veterán katona, Nora jogászként dolgozik ''(forrás: USS Constitution ), ''Shaun pedig (akkoriban még újszülött) a kettőjük fia. Nate a Második Zászlóalj, 108-ik Gyalogsági ezredben szolgált. Az Egyedüli Túlélő a Sino-Amerikai háború alatt megházasodott és megszületett Shaun nevű kisfia. Vásárolt egy robot komornyikot mely a Codsworth nevet kapta. 2077 Október 23-án az Egyedüli Túlélő egy a Concord városában levő estére készült, amikor egy Vault-Tec ügynök átadta az előre jóváhagyott papírokat, melyekkel a 111-es óvóhely hivatalos lakosai lehetnek, ha akarnak. Pár perccel később a TV hírbemondója bejelentette, hogy nukleáris detonációkat jelentettek szerte Amerikában, melynek hatására az Egyedüli Túlélő és családja a 111-es óvóhelyre menekült ahol Ő a dekontaminációnak hazudott kriogén állapotot 2077-től 2287-ég sértetlenül túlélte. 2227-ben Az Egyedüli Túlélőt és házastársát felébresztették a kriogén állapotból és a fiukat elrabolták. Az Egyedüli Túlélő nem tehetett semmit annak érdekébe, hogy ezt megakadályozza, ezért csak végignézni tudta, hogy házastársát lelövik, és a fiát elviszik, majd megint kriogén állapotba kerül egészen 2287-ig, amikor is meghibásodásnak álcázva, de irányítottan megszakad a kriogén állapot és rájön, hogy Ő az egyedüli túlélője a 111-es óvóhelynek. Céljának tűzi ki, hogy megtalálja Shaun-t, a fiát és leszámoljon azokkal, akik házastársát megölték és az egészért felelősek. Hazatérés Az Egyedüli Túlélő útja a 111-es óvóhely-ből otthonába vezet, mely a Sanctuary Hills-ben található és melyet bombarobbanás tépázott meg. Itt találkozik a még mindig üzemképes, de megviselt külsejű Codsworth-al aki közli vele, hogy 210 évet volt távol és hogy mennyire örül neki, ugyanakkor megkéri Őt, hogy a közeli Concord városába menjen segíteni. Ott fog találkozni Preston Garvey-al, aki az utolsó a Minuteman államszövetség frakciónak, és akit segítve telepeseket véd meg egy csoport fosztogatótól és egy Halálkaromtól (Deathclaw), majd később együtt rendezkednek be Sanctuary Hills romjain. Válaszok keresése Miután Prestonnak és kis csapatának segített, a játékos Gyémántváros (Diamond City) felé veszi az irányt, ahol találkozik Piper Wright-al a helyi újság riporterével aki a Nick Valentine városi nyomozót ajánlja, de Ő már két hete eltűnt. Miután Nick előkerül, Ő beazonosítja fia elrablóját, Conrad Kellog-ot. Tőle kideríti a játékos, hogy a fia Az Intézetnél van (The Institute), egy titkos szervezet mely a CIT (Commonwealth Institute of Technology) romjaira épült. Ezek után a játékos megöli Kellog-ot és megszerzi a kibernetikus implantátumot az agyából. Később Piper és Nick-el való hosszas tárgyalások után a játékos ellátogat a Goodneigbohr-ban élő Doktor Amari-hoz aki magasan jártas tudós az idegtudományok terén. Amari segítségével feltárul a halott Kellog emlékeiből a titok, hogy teleportálással közlekednek az Intézet emberei a központjuk és a felszín között. Miközben Kellogot az Egyedüli Túlélő megöli, megérkezik az Acél Testvériség (Brotherhood of Steel) a Prywden nevű hajójával a térségbe. Út Az Intézet felé Kellog emlékeinek megtekintését követően az Egyedüli Túlélő elindul az Izzó Tengerbe (Glowing Sea) - amely a nukleáris robbanás epicentruma az intro szekvenciában -, hogy megtalálja Brian Virgil-t, Az Intézet kötelékétől megszökött kutatóját, aki a Kényszerített Evolúciós Vírus (Forced Evolutions Vírus - FEV/F.E.V.) kutatásában vett részt. Virgil a FEV vírusnak hosszan ki volt téve és emiatt Szupermutánsá (Supermutant) alakult. Az Egyedüli Túlélőnek le kell győznie Az Intézet legerősebb és legfejlettebb alkotását, az Institute Courser-t, mely erősebb, gyorsabb és okosabb az átlagos embernél. Tőle fog megszerezni egy speciális chip-et amivel hozzáférhetővé válik Az Intézmény létesítménye. Miután megszerezte a chip-et kapcsolatba kell lépnie A Vasút (The Railroad) titkos szervezet egyik tagjával, Tinker Tom-al aki képes a titkos frekvenciát visszafejteni. Maga a szervezet azon dolgozik, hogy Az Intézet által létrehozott Synth-eket felszabadítsa és normális életet tudjanak élni Nemzetközösség (Commonwealth) tagjaként. Régen várt találkozás A frekvencia visszafejtése után az Egyedüli Túlélőt az útja Virgil-hez vezeti aki ad egy olyan tervrajzot amivel Az Intézet molekuláris reléjének frekvenciája eltéríthető, cserébe Virgil is kap egy szérumot amivel újra emberré változhat. A játékosnak a három frakció egyikétől (Minuteman / A Vasút / Acél Testvériség) segítséget kell kérnie a terv megépítéséhez. A készülék megépítése után a játékos eljut Az Intézmény létesítményébe, hogy megkeresse fiát. Miután egy fiatal Synt-re alapuló Shaun-t talál, kiderül számára, hogy a fia, akit 2227-ben rabolták el a szeme előtt és nem tudott beavatkozni, most egy öreg ember aki Atya (Father) néven irányítja Az Intézetet. Az emberiség sorsa Innentől az Egyedüli Túlélő kezében van a Nemzetközösség (Commonwealth) embereinek a sorsa. Shaun ellen dolgozhat azzal, hogy szövetségre lép az egyik frakcióval. Szövetségesként A Vasút embereivel a cél Az Intézmény megsemmisítése és a synth-ek felszabadítása, míg az Acél Testvériség minden synth és Az Intézmény teljes eltörlésére törekszik a Nemzetközösség megvédése érdekében. Szövetségre léphetünk Az Intézménnyel melynek esetében A Vasút és az Acél Testvériség megsemmisítése lesz a cél (A Minuteman frakció szövetséges marad, bármelyik frakciót is választjuk). Bármit is választunk, Shaun a végén meghal. A játék legvégén a synth Shaun szülőként fog az Egyedüli Túlélőre tekinteni és átad neki egy holokazettát melyen az igazi Shaun elmondja, hogy szeretné megadni a gyerek synth-nek azt, amit Ő soha nem kapott meg, azt, hogy igazi családban élhessen. Ezután az Egyedüli túlélő annyit mond: „ ez nem az a világ, amit akartam, de ez az egyetlen, amiben megtaláltam magam.” (This isn't the world I wanted, but it's the one I found myself in), hozzáteszi még, hogy „Háború. A háború sohasem változik (War. War never changes). Adatok Galléria Fallout4_E3_FaceCreation1.png Fallout4_E3_FaceCreation3.png de:Einziger Überlebender en:Sole Survivor es:Único Superviviente fa:Sole Survivor fr:Unique Survivant it:Unico sopravvissuto ja:Sole Survivor ko:유일한 생존자 nl:Sole Survivor pl:Jedyny Ocalały pt:Sole Survivor ru:Выживший (Fallout 4) uk:Вцілілий (Fallout 4) zh:唯一幸存者 Kategória:Fallout 4 Kategória:Karakter Kategória:Ember Kategória:Főhős